Captain N: The Game Master
Captain N: The Game Master was an American animated television series which aired on U.S., Canadian, United Kingdom, Irish, Austrian, Australian (where it was called Captain Nintendo) and New Zealand television from 1989 to 1993. In the U.S., the show aired as part of the Saturday morning cartoon lineup on NBC. Overview and history The show incorporated elements from many of the most popular Nintendo games of the time. There was also a comic book version by Valiant Comics, albeit only featuring characters from Nintendo-produced games. The show was canceled along with several other cartoons once NBC started to change its format to make more time for news programs. Criticism from government and watchdog groups that NBC's Saturday morning lineup consisted mostly of thinly-veiled commercials aimed at children also may have played a role. The show went through several changes, the most visible of which came with the show's third season. The second season introduced the bizarre character of Game Boy (based on the famous handheld console) which turned out to be one of the show's least liked characters. In its third season (1991), the show took on more radical changes which were frowned upon by fans. The animation was simplified drastically (due to a change of animation studio), the episode length was decreased to 15 minutes and the overall quality of the show's writing and animation declined. Unlike the previous two seasons (which had thirteen episodes), the final season has seven episodes. The series was canceled soon after. Castlevania related episodes *Captain N: The Game Master *Mr. and Mrs. Mother Brain *Simon the Ape-Man *The Most Dangerous Game Master *Return to Castlevania Related Castlevania games *''Castlevania'' - The game Simon Belmont is from. *''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest'' - The second game Simon is from. *''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' - A game one episode is based on. Castlevania characters *Simon Belmont - One of the main characters of the show. *Count - Frequent antagonist of the show. *Trevor Belmont - Framed by The Count posing as the Poltergeist King. *Alucard - Rebellious teenage skateboard riding son of The Count whose allegiance shifts often. *Poltergeist King - The man who bestows the Belmonts their sacred weapons. *Igor - Cowardly servant of The Count. *Old Wizard - Old male wizard whose spirit aids Simon Belmont and crew. Was most likely inspired by Sypha Belnades. Character gallery Castlevania characters Simon Belmont (Captain N) - 02.png|Simon Belmont The Count (Captain N) - 02.png|Count Captain N - The Game Master - 05.png|Alucard Captain N - The Game Master - 06.png|Old Wizard Captain N - The Game Master - 08.png|Trevor's tombstone Captain N - The Game Master - 09.png|Poltergeist King Captain N - The Game Master - 11.png|Igor Medusa in Captain N.JPG|Medusa Captain N Armor.JPG|Armor Captain N Frankenstein.JPG|Frankenstein Captain N Merman.JPG|Merman Captain N Mummy.JPG|Mummy Captain N Werewolf.JPG|Wolf Man Captain N Giant Bat.JPG|Phantom Bat Captain N Zombie.JPG|Zombie Captain N - The Game Master - 12.png|Skull Knight King Videos See also *Captain N (category) External links *''Captain N: The Game Master'' at Captain N Wiki *''Captain N: The Game Master'' at Wikipedia es:Captain N: The Game Master Category:Animation Category:TV series Category:Captain N